A Waste of Time
by Marth The Darkslayer
Summary: The latent ability to cross the sea of time is real, Kagome is aware of something that Inuyasha is not, like always , Rin is alone once more, what is the purpose for this misadventure Sesshoumaru has once again brought upon himself?
1. A silver of time

My Fan Fictions

My Fan Fictions and their many divisions.

7/1/2007

By Kyle McFarlane aka Marth the Dark Slayer

Disclaimer: do I own Inuyasha? As much as I wish it, no.

Fan Fiction my first fan fiction, please enjoy. **_A/N I edited this on 2/17/08 I know that's a bit late but I will be dedicating some more time to my Fan fictions._**

Title: A Waste of Time. Starring Inuyasha, Kagome Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken.

Chapter 1: A Silver of Time

The sky is beginning to darken losing the shade of the evening hue from the somberly easy going eve of sundown. A pleasant closing a yet another day of empty searching and exploration for the Lord Sesshoumaru and his group of three, Ah-Un the two headed dragon, Rin his precious ward, and Jaken his loyal servant. They were now journeying through the darkness of thick forestry.

Jaken, as always, grew weary of the long journey from forest to forest and finally decided to speak to his esteemed master. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how far is it until we have reached our destination?" He heard no reply. No doubt there was something that Sesshoumaru had on his mind. What could it be?

Sesshoumaru now a little distracted from his thoughts, remained silent throughout the journey, Jaken now had the gall to distract him from his thoughts…however this is not the time or place to muse about impatience. His thoughts for the day were no more than intolerance for their situation. 'Where could Inuyasha have gone? What is it that that Half-Breed does to remain hidden for such prolonged periods of time? The Half-Breed's scent has never once passed over my senses through this entire day . . . it vexes me that he can elude me. Where could he be hiding!' He paused in his steps, 'And that woman he grovels onto the Miko . . . her scent too has vanished along with his.' Jaken then bumped into his leg. How convenient. That was the fifth time this day and from the afternoon onto now. Sesshoumaru merely stared off.

"My Lord Please excuse me for my clumsiness, I apologize please don't kill me!!" Jaken was glared at with a pair of cold golden eyes. He began to grovel before Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru overlooked Jaken to look at Rin who was riding Ah-Un. His thoughts were now wondering elsewhere and now Rin was a little confused, he noted this and continued on…they were close.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I must be Pardoned for my clumsy actions please mi' lord forgive me!" when Jaken finally glanced up twice he realized that they moved on into the distance with Ah-Un and Rin at his side. "Mi Lord Wait Please wait for me!" 'He always does this to me what did I do to deserve this?' Jaken then thought of one episode when Sesshoumaru once said, "Only you will accompany me." That still brings warm feelings to his servant's heart and a glimmer of tears to his eyes.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in her sweetly innocent tone. Sesshoumaru however did not reply that was typical of hem and she did not do anything but smile back at him. Jaken however saw this as an opportunity and interpreted it for Rin.

"Rin Lord Sesshoumaru is determined at the moment in uncovering the whereabouts of Inuyasha and the Miko girl he has submitted himself to. We are currently following their last know whereabouts." Jaken stated proudly.

Rin nodded in approval and gazed at her Lord Sesshoumaru. 'I see,' Rin began in thought, 'Lord Sesshoumaru is going to find Kagome, and she has kept me safe so many times. . . . I'll make a batch of flowers for her before I meet with everyone.' She suddenly spoke, "I miss her so much and I really want to see her again." Sesshoumaru noticed her gaze at him and he simply was awed by it. Several hundred years with humans and he was still surprised by them. Rin took him by surprise by amazing him with every moment of every day. For a time, he was a slight shocked and incredulous to admit it to even himself. How Rin's open honesty was almost too touching. Almost. He had to do something to assure her at least…so not to appear out of character he spoke.

"Rin, there is a chance you may meet her again, do best not to doubt such things." Sesshoumaru paused and Jaken accidentally stepped ahead of him, you'll see why in a moment. Sesshoumaru walked on. That little talking with Rin made the search less stressful to his wondering mind. It was Jaken's turn to wonder now. 'What in the world is going on? Could it be that Lord Sesshoumaru has just comforted Rin out of the respect for that wicked Kagome girl?' Jaken finally noticed the devious eyes of Sesshoumaru staring harshly at him. Sesshoumaru simply walk on Jaken and continued on. 'Yet he doesn't have a care in the world for me!' Jaken thought with a footprint on his face. "Forgive me for stepping ahead of you mi' lord."

Sesshoumaru did not blame Rin for feeling in such a way. He became all too aware of the possible attachments that may have arisen between Rin and Kagome in their critical situations. That Rin and Kagome were captured must have created that special bond that he has yet to acknowledge. However, he once already saved Kagome's life once that gratitude may have already been repaid. It would not matter if he did not; he has no plans of saving a useless cause. Then under his breath Rin overheard him say, "more than likely." Rin smiled at his mused face. Then again, perhaps Kagome is not so useless after all. He finished with a cool glance to the evening sky the coming of an imminent night.

The forestation gave way to the grassy fields of opening up to a wooden well, that is well known as 'The Bone Eaters well.' Sesshoumaru's group had closed in on the well where he sensed Inuyasha's scent had finally vanished along with Kagome's. It's just so faint they have been gone for almost too long. A soothing sunset, how long has Inuyasha been Gone? Sesshoumaru had a hard time figuring out the meaning of this but the jewel shard would also flicker in this direction leading him to the well. He spent one time testing this and this was his second confirmation. The moon illuminating Rin's shimmering hair and Jaken's blunt eyes, Sesshoumaru stared off unaware of Rin glancing at him as well. She sighed to herself admiring Lord Sesshoumaru for his quiet serene nature, and his caring nature. She recalled his face the moment that she had awakened from the darkness she feared that she would never be able to escape from. 'Lately Lord Sesshoumaru has been overworking himself…and he has not even sat down to rest yet.' She began to grow sullen.

"Rin," The soft assuring voice spoke, "weren't you going to fetch some berries?" Sesshoumaru said as he stared off at the moon. So shallow and cool this night is. The evening was closing in and he did not want her to starve herself tonight.

She smiled to herself. This is what she liked to hear. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled, dismounting Ah-Un and bumbled off. The smell of fresh evening air relieved her; bringing her memories of when Sesshoumaru and her along with Jaken of course, would sleep in the wonderful fluff of Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin became even more impatient to fall asleep into the reassuring fluff of her Lord Sesshoumaru. This night was going to be a cold one, and she was sure that he would not hesitate to . With the sun finally setting behind them and the Bone eater's well right there in front of them it was time to rest for the night. She picked a couple of berries and managed to get Jaken some.

Jaken had some trouble getting some berries on his own. Being that he was a little shorter than Rin he also served as her say, tester, to make sure that the berries that she would pick would be good enough for her to eat. There was once a time that he got a little sick and started throwing up berries. Rin was appalled yet managed to rejuvenate Jaken back to his normal health. That would be an episode that neither of them shared with Lord Sesshoumaru. They were soon done and both Rin and Jaken reaped the rewards of a safe return from berry picking.

A few hundred years later-

In a place across time, where things were actually going a little slowly and annoyingly so, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was not where she wanted him to be, upstairs where she could see him. No doubt he was up to something. "Inuyasha, whatever it is that you're doing it should not be taking you that long?" Kagome grew impatient; if he did what she thought that he was doing it would be the third time in the last two days. She got up from her table and went to investigate the crashing sound in the kitchen. She grew closer to her risky but adhering speculative thoughts she was right again. Inuyasha let out a surprised grunt when he looked over his shoulder to see the demonic Kagome looming over him. The broken fridge one; the lock broken as well three gallon cartons of ice cream mixed and matched on a hot summer day, plus a mess? Priceless!

"Kagome I can't help it! The Ice cream is just too good." He said with ice cream all over him he even had the gall to add, "Want some?"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" It was a good thing the house had a concrete foundation, bad thing for the sad Inuyasha. "I was hot!" Inuyasha wailed in agony

"Clean this mess up." She said draconically, "Or else I'll have to help you get it up?" Her eyes grew even more draconic. With that she left off and went back to her room to study. Summer Vacation has only begun and he's already causing trouble. This was not an excuse for her to be slaking in her studies, he could be a little more quiet, Kagome thought.

Meanwhile in another time----

Soon enough Rin was within the comfort of Sesshoumaru's Fluff asleep and Jaken too was asleep at a nearby tree trunk. Ah-Un was not far and the beast curled itself close with the two heads close to its tail. Sesshoumaru was near, but he wanted to go gaze upon the Bone Eater's well and there was not much that he could want to think of but the strange scent of Kagome that he found earlier. And then there was the pouch that he found from Kagura before she died. He mused on thinking that he had no need of it. But her words what could they have meant? "Live peacefully in another time." He looked at Rin, she was all that really mattered now. And there was no telling what the future held for her. He wanted the best for her..no doubts of that.

"Rin." He petted her silken hair to the side. What was it that he was thinking having concern feelings for one so young, one so helpless to the world. He is here to protect her. Not to put harm to her. That was what he wanted and the Silver of time a gift from Kagura. What did it mean for her to give it to him? Why not give it to Kagome, he had no need of it but would it not be disrespectful to Kagura's wishes? What is her wish for this Lord Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru released his Taiyoukai pride in frustration. The fluff remained undisturbed as he stood up quietly with the Bone Eaters Well right in front of him. The feeling of him being drawn to its power, the power that he has often heard about and has yet to scold Kagome about. He will discuss that with her later. Now is the time that he take the chance to see what this Silver of the Shikon no Tama has in common with the secrets of the Bone Eaters well this could be the beginning of the thrilling misadventure that he was looking for? Why would he be looking for a misadventure? With The Silver of Time Sesshoumaru enters the well.

Please review hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Rin's Lonely Night

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! no matter how much I wish I did. DXXD!_**

**_By the way, I hope that you all are enjoying yhe story. Also I will be willing to take on some request or challenges. I am willing to partake in them to make them come true. But mostly for retro-video games: (Quest 64, Air combat series, FF7, etc.) Anything else I am willing to do in the best of my ability. And I am extremely sorry for the late update._**

**_There will be alot of time changing amd mixing in this chapter so please don't get disoriented._**

**_This is an Edited version, only a slight difference, re-read at your own volition._**

**Chapter Two: Rin's Lonely Night**

An immense feeling of lightness comes over Sesshoumaru along with a secure sense of relaxation that overwhelmed him. Though he did not express it he felt as if in flight. There so much that came before him. The lively zealous colors of various hues surrounded his light body. What worries were there? There was nothing more that he had to think of but the setting of the solid floor beneath him that began to tremble at the same time. Soon the colors faded and a new scent attacked his acute nose. He opened his amber-gold eyes.

The great Lord Sesshoumaru found himself reclined on his back. The scents of the new place became unnerving and utterly were unfamiliar to him. "Incense" He thought the source to be. He sat up the moment he felt the tremors in the ground again, what was going on? The scents began attacking him and then he sat up in response to a tremor from the ground. Then what seemed to be a loud crash coming from above him. It was the slide door opening and slamming in session to the well, he could seen a faint light from outside appeared and faded with it. The assurance that he was going to hell did not fade though. Until the poignant stench arrived, along with the sound that he learned to associate with his half-brother. He remained aplomb and stillness took over and so did his meditation. 'Where am I?'

_---Nearby---_

Kagome soon noticed that Inuyasha was crawling after her. "Kagome, Please I am sorry just don't go back without me!" He was obviously in pain; he could barely hold his body up. "I even…managed to clean up after myself, Kagome." He was literally lowered by Kagome. Talk about girl power.

Then Kagome noticed a strange aura about the air of the shrine, and she hasn't even entered it yet, she merely opened and closed the door being fully aware of what is to soon come. First, it was the aura of familiar neutral evil than there was the sense of the aura of a shikon no tama. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard." Footsteps came running behind her. "Where, Kagome?" He seems to appear by her side his back straightened. He looked at her, "Where?"

Suddenly it stopped. Things were calm again as though there was no jewel shard. Kagome mused. "Kagome, don't tell me you did another false alarm again. You are doing that on purpose!"Inuyasha said raising his voice was not going to get him anywhere, but all she did was laughed scratched her head. This She could have sworn that she sensed a jewel shard at that moment, but what could it mean? With Inuyasha barking behind her she could not think, he was getting annoying and that was enough.

"Well, let's not get too rash eh, Inuyasha? I just got a little side tracked, and how in the world did you get all better?" Inuyasha paused then went on his back and started to bawl in pain. "Ow, it hurts Kagome, Please get me those cold bags that you have, oh, and ice cream too!" Kagome's stare from intrigue suddenly turned to unsympathetic glaring.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began.

"No, no, please Kagome-no! " Inuyasha implored. "It really hurts look-"

"Sit" There was a crash and Inuyasha planted his face in the now broken stairs and the soil beneath them.

"Now it does!" She yelled stomping off back into her room to do some more study time.

_---About fifteen minutes later---_

Inuyasha, with his nose already stuffed with ice cream when Kagome sat him earlier; wasn't happy about the bad smell that it left in his nose. "It's not like I can smell anything, now." He itched his nose and began to crawl agonizingly toward the house to apologize. "Over my dead body-She could be a little nicer since I cleaned up her kitchen, I did my best dammit." He tried to move despite his entire back hurting he still went on. "Kagome can you use your ice magic on me please?" This time he made sure he was earnest in his beseeching her. It was time that he asked her favors and a little more: Now about that Ice cream.

_---Nearby---_

Sesshoumaru took his time to get out of the well after getting so comfortable waiting. He felt a little distant without the vanity of his fluff, he gave a short sigh but then he knew the reason why he abandoned it so there was no reason to think about it right? No, that was wrong, it was the worst thing that he could do to the thought of Rin, He had to think about her, why, it made him feel good that he had someone else to think about to discard the incompetence of Jaken and the abhorrence of his little brother. Nevertheless, that's not the point. In fact, he felt that if he at least thought about her, she would be nearer than he gave her credit than he had hoped. It was better for him to think about Rin. Rin brought something more to him that he could never do alone without her; he would not be making this decision if it were not for her. And so Sesshoumaru wanted her life to be the most fulfilling one she could ever have.

This Sesshoumaru would only want what is auspicious for Rin's future." Of course her future was something that he wanted to take part in, this was surely a step into it right?

And so he made his way to the structure that housed the scent of Kagome and Inuyasha being sure to compose an eloquent request meant for only one person's ears.

Of course focusing on something that was not there was obviously the way to go if one was surrounded by various scents that were indiscernible and disorienting. He tried to place them but the smells were something different, annoying to say the least. An unusual novelty, the air scented in this area was different in this place in time. He felt separated from Rin.

_---Back across Time---_

Rin grew warmer by the moment; this was what she wanted, nothing but the comfort that her benevolently supernatural guardian Sesshoumaru has left her his fluff. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She murmured embracing his fluff but careful not to dirty it. She realized that he placed it around her cocoon like. 'It's so warm,' she gave his fluff a gentle smell. It generously smelled like her Lord Sesshoumaru, but that is what she admired about him his. Not wanting to wake Jaken, she noticed something else, her Lord was gone. Rin slowly wiggled halfway out of the fuzzy fluff and the air blew against her the coldness bothered her greatly. Ah-Un glanced this and took quick action by curling around Rin to allow her a comfortable ease back into the fluff.

"Thank you Ah-Un." She petted Ah-Un's nose and the creature purred. She had to once again entrust in Sesshoumaru. Wherever Sesshoumaru was, he is sure to return, he always does. She snuggled the fluff once more.

Sesshoumaru tripped ungracefully for a good reason, at the sight he saw. Lights at night that weren't nearly as bright as the sun but sufficient enough to light a path. Sesshoumaru gathered himself and felt punished for his inobservance to the broken stairs. "…" He just stood brushed off his clothes and continued toward the 'night sun' as he now called it. "It must be a candle in a glass." He guessed, never before has he seen something amazing as this, he wondered how the people would light it, but again the candle was too steady. Light without fire, he mused. He heard something behind the bushes to his readying his claws. He heard the bushes rustle.

Kagome watched Inuyasha, and he watched her. She was eying him the whole time that he was eying her. Things were not going to be smooth for tonight an air of discomfort lingered imminently.

"What are you looking at?" He said, rather arrogantly. "I'll never forgive you for being so mean. Today was unusually hot for your time, Kagome. I just couldn't help it and you had to sit me."

"Well, the least you can do is have a little more respect." She yelled, "I have to study for my entrance exams and you are being a selfish jerk!" Inuyasha was not one to back off but this exam that she was working on must have really meant a lot to her. But there was one thing that was bothering him. So he apologized and waited till it was quiet. Buyo the cat came and he started to play around until his back cracked. Then he decided it was time, 'friends ought to share their secrets right?' he thought positively. She can trust him, right?

"Kagome what is this exams that you are so worked up about?" He suddenly asked adding on, "I hope that it's not another guy that you like." Not knowing how angry that made her. He took a while to notice the miasma around her.

"Inuyasha, today must be your lucky day huh?" she said through clenched teeth. "How many 'sits' do you want today, Inuyasha?" Kagome gathered her textbooks from her desk and started to throw them at the already pawned Inuyasha. She did this only to let out her frustration from all the study time that she had. After she was done with the textbooks she merely walked on his sore back ignoring his yelling. He is the only one. . . .

"It was just a question Kagome, what's the big deal?" He hoped that she would stop but she was relentless. I really need to learn to shut up! He dodged but failed to for the math text book; the largest one of them all. Where did she get it is beyond him.

"You think that everything is out to get me Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly got her chair. "Inuyasha, what is it that you don't understand? I have school and I have to study for High School!" She passed her High School entrance exams with a barely minimal grading, no doubt she felt bad, but she could at least take it easy. Unfortunately, that was not in her ability to accept herself as second best. Was she really going too hard on herself?

"Kagome, but isn't your classes over? You forgot about your summer vacation!" he froze at her sudden change in expression, but his words continued ceaselessly, "Kagome please maybe you are taking this too hard, you once told me that you have this vacation. Inuyasha shielded himself from Kagome's calmed fury that subsided the moment he said 'vacation'.

"Ah, maybe for once you're right Inuyasha." Kagome put on a pleasant smile and went back to her books. Inuyasha, dumbfounded was in no place to realize that He was right; she was working too hard this time around. She suddenly folded her arms and went face down in them, she looked up into the spines of books that decorated her desk, and the rays of her lamp light illuminated the colors with a more relaxing tone. With the responsibility of the feudal era and her studies slackening- summer is here and she needed to spend her time enjoying herself in her own time, no one else's. 'That sounded a bit selfish,' she scolded herself. But she felt nostalgic about her time. She nearly missed the last festival and now she would miss another because of relentless study time. 'Study time for what? Inuyasha _i__s_ right, she began in thought, 'I need to tend to my summer vacation- In my own time.'

Meow.

What is this creature? He thought. It was odd to Sesshoumaru but it smelled of cats, but then it was not an anthropomorphic feline, nor was it a cat from the panther demon tribe. What is this beast? It meowed again this time with a purr. 'It seems to dote on me.' It seems so the purring cat was adoring his leg and asking for attention. According to Sesshoumaru's eyes: 'This odd creature has a white smooth coat (he knew because he went to pet it and he could see in the lamp lit night) that is lightly dappled with a brown spot just above his eye and even more so just behind his back. And a black tipped tail. A tri-colored cat of van coloration, oddly friendly too?' He picked the cat up it, 'and corpulent. Hn, this is rather nicely coincidental,' he thought. Being that it's his first time seeing a cat in this new world. Believe this, it won't be his last.

The cat, which meowed annoyingly, soon enough went into the house and Sesshoumaru, who noticed (but ignored stubbornly) the scent of his brother as well as the unknown world, took into the residence of the Higurashi family and did not care the dog of the perimeter was on the watch. It was just a matter of its nose finding out who's behind the door. It was also a good thing that it was night. Or else he would be in for a surprise.

Kagome noticed that Buyo ran into the room onto Inuyasha's lap.

"Hey Buyo, how are you do-" Inuyasha's face grimaced. This isn't what I'm smelling is it?

Rin woke up after a short nap in the fluff, and protection of Ah-Un. Rin was not surprised that Sesshoumaru had yet to return. what took him such a while, there was no longer any battles to fight but then Rin cannot help but to worry about what her Lord Sesshoumaru is up to. The distance gripped her tight with fingers of ice. The ice was melting when her courage glowed with the strength to regain its ardent purpose, the purpose to take a stand, but then that would be disobeying Lord Sesshoumaru. She did not want him to be angry with her for anything, I've already cause him enough trouble. She let her body's wish for sleep take over her bold thoughts.

At first Inuyasha passed it off, "Hey Buyo, that's some nice scent you go there. What have you been up to lately?" Inuyasha had begun to hug at the window as if to escape from the cat. Kagome, who was sitting in the chair watching all this mused in thought, her books closed she saved her studies for another time, there was something more important had to be attended to.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Could she not sense it yet? But this was all a little distracting, his face said.

"Buyo she- she smells funny!"

Kagome fused, not this game again, "Inuyasha, are you sure that your nose is not still stuffed up again?" Much less under the influence, She wished she added she had to play mean only this once, it was just a favor after all.

"No, Kagome this time I am sure that that cat of yours-" Buyo came up to Inuyasha "Gah! Stay away!" It can't be possible can it? How can Sesshoumaru be here? I might as well play it off until I find a good enough explanation for this- must be a dream. It cannot be true that his older brother could have crossed the bridges of time, can it?

Kagome growled, would this be another sleepless night for her? Wait there it was again, but how could it be so close?

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!"

Aw crap, the bell rings. Inuyasha went to the door to answer it, no doubt Kagome tried to stop him but the scent only led to there, what more of an answer could be answered if he managed to find the source. It could be that weird 'perfume' that Kagome wore, or it could be his imaginings. After all, his nose was a little better- a little. He ran down the stairs and towards the door the scent almost a rancid stench now. Inuyasha opened it. The night passed by rather quickly.

Morning came bitterly late for Rin, for she could have barely slept during the night. The night that she slept alone. It was not much for her to think about; her recurring dreams said it all. He would feel him touch her face at the sight of his pain, missing her for the time that she let go of her spirit, he came and rescued her, her caretaker but for how long? She noticed Jaken stirring and feigned her sleep.

Jaken, who was fumbling in his sleep, noticed that this was really the time that he should remake the fire. He gave a short sigh and suddenly took notice the absence of his Lord Sesshoumaru, and that he gave Rin his fluff. It was not fair, but he took it as one more of his day's works to make sure that whatever suited his Lord Sesshoumaru was also agreeable to his taste as well. He glanced the fire as it wained, something like the fun that was in Jaken's life, but there was nothing more fulfilling than serving his lord Sesshoumaru, was there? Ignoring this, Jaken regretfully went out to fetch some more wood for the fire. "Where could have Lord Sesshoumaru gone? It's not like him to take long strolls like this." He knew that he was not in his right state of mind, because this was downright wrong. "Let me just get more wood." He did so but not before securing the fluff around Rin.

Ah-Un took a peek at Jaken, not really concerned for his well being because last night was awfully serene, nothing really bothered Ah-Un after all what was there to worry about when all you had to do was listen to your master when you opened your mouth to say something then there were problem? Ah-Un snorted then soon began purred as Rin stealthily petted Ah-Un behind the ears, and when you have such affection to look forward to.

The sun was finally here and there was no doubt that a new dawn began a new time.

**_A/N: Looks like things aren't going so well huh? I apologize for the false alarm in the alert. I am really sorry about that. I guess that the chapter is the apology to that. Hope that you all enjoyed._**


End file.
